Little Lopez
by FaeNicole1
Summary: Renee Lopez becomes a Diva and goes on tour with her brother Colby (Seth Rollins) and the rest of the Shield. This is her story. Many random appearances by lots of people. Family/Friendship/Romance. (They will let us pair threesomes but only two genres?)
1. Introducing Renee

**A/N Before you all start spamming me, I have no clue if Seth has a little sister, ect. This is a bit AU for a reason! And no, my little Renee is not Renee Young in any form. She's all mine. And (Unfortunately for me) I only own Renee. And yes, I use real names (the ones I know) because this takes place outside of current kayfabe and in real life, story wise. (Not real real life, see above). This will be updated sporadically at best. **

Renee Lopez was still so excited to be traveling with her brother and his friends. And even more thrilled that she was to become the newest Diva. She sat on the tour bus shell shocked when her brother and his friends jumped on the bus with her.

"Leati, Jon this is my little sister Renee."Colby introduced her to his fierce friends. But they werent as fierce as they seemed. She noticed right away how blue Jon's eyes were and how nice he was. He was supposed to be evil. He smiled at her and welcomed her. Leati Anoa'i also smiled and Renee was a bit struck at how friendly the tall, dark Samoan was. And handsome.

Renee awkwardly hugged both men. Shr sat back down by her brother. Her hair was dark like his and her eyes were the same brown as his. She was about a foot shorter than he was and her head only came up to about his chest. She yawned and laid her head against his shoulder as she had so much as a child. Leati smirked.

"You two are close aren't you?"

"Yup. She's almost nine years younger than me. She isn't even eighteen quite yet. My little genius sister graduated a year early." Renee blushed at that and smiled shyly.

"Wow. That's impressive. Sometimes I wonder how I even graduated at all," Jon put in. Leati nodded in agreement. His best friend's little sister was certainly more that she seemed. She was beautiful and quirky like her brother. This was going to be interesting.

All four chatted about different things,but they always travelled back to the new Diva. Colby told them how he had watched over her and how he narrowly avoided jail when her eighth grade science teacher assaulted her. Neither of the other men were pleased that he got away.

When it was time to go to bed and get some sleep, Renee was to share one of the two beds with her brother. That was something she was used to. When she had nightmares as a girl, she would climb into her brother's bed and curl against his chest. The beating of his heart always calmed her. They never really had a father in the picture. Immediately Renee curled against her brother and got a bit of teasing from Leati and Jon, who were also fighting about who would sleep on the other bed and the pull out. Renee laughed as the talked it out, well argued before resting her head on her brother's shoulder and falling asleep. She was almost asleep when she heard the three men talking again.

"Colby, it's gotta be insane that she's joining us." Jon pointed out. She felt her brother sigh.

"Yeah, but it hurt when she wasn't around. I can protect her better now. She's my baby sister. And there's no place I'd rather her be than with me."

"I get that. Man does she ever look like you. Only shes prettier," Leati laughed and the others joined him. She was so surprised that he,the one she had had such a crush on for a while, thought she was pretty.

"Yeah. I love that though. Everyone in her high school knew that she was my sister from watching the shows and for the most part people left her alone. Her senior english teacher was the only one to give her problems. But I think even she was afraid of me."

"I can see that. I'm glad that Renee doesn't seem to afraid of me and Jon since she's traveling with us. Itll be cool havng her with us. Maybe it'll keep us of of trouble." That was the last thing she heard before she fell asleep. She slept soundly.


	2. Hotel Setup

** A/N Don't expect the chapters to be this long! This is longer because when I started writing I didnt divide into chapters. And this is the only place that made sense to start and end with my original writing.**

The next morning, Renee was awoken by her brother who was still holding her. She mumbled a good morning and buried her head in his shoulder again. She felt someone jump on the bed. And then Leati was tickling her endlessly. She squealed and tried to bury herself under the covers. Jon joined in by pulling the cover off her. Laughing, she finally gave in and got up. Leati wrapped his arms around her and threw her in the couch before letting her go get dressed. She could feel her face flush when she met his eyes. They were a vibrant green-grey. Or blue green? It was hard to tell.  
After the tickling incident, they all hopped off the bus to check into the hotel.

"Man I'm going to go back to bed. I am beat," Leati complained. The four made their way up to the rooms. Two bedrooms with a living area between them. By mistake she was assigned the room with Leati instead of her brother. He promised to try and fix it to no avail. Leati assured him that she would be safe and he trusted his best friend. Renee laid down on one of the beds and looked out the window. She was going to be sharing a room with the man she had such a crush on.

"Beautiful view huh? You can almost see the arena from here." Leati smiled at her.

"Yeah. I cant believe I'm going to debut there tonight. I'm supposed to be on your side so at least I'll have you guys' support. I'm scared," she admitted.

"You'll be fine. And you will have all three of us. That does mean that you'll be a heel though. Can you handle that?" she nodded slowly, trying not to drown in his beauty. He made the brilliant skyline look like a child's coloring page. She sat back down on her bed and sighed. This was going to be rough.

She still had about five hours before they needed to leave so she laid on her bed and wrapped the made covers over her, cocooning her in them. She heard Leati laugh and remembered that he was still there.

"Usually you sleep under the blankets not on them." She flushed and somewhat sat up.

"This is gonna sound juvenile but when Colby wasn't around I'd sleep like this and pretend he was holding me like he always did when I had nightmares. I guess it's a habit that's hard to break. And now he's in the other room so i still dont have him if I need him." She teared up a bit, much to her embarrassment.

"Nah that's not childish. You two are really close and that's great. I wish my brothers and I were. And if you have a bad dream I'm in the next bed over. I promised Colby that I would take care of you since the hotel screwed up ," he walked over to her and sat down next to her. She could smell his cologne and instinctively moved a bit closer. He really was the total opposite of his in ring persona . Renee felt safe and began to doze. She didn't hear her brother come in to check on her with Jon but she did hear them talking about her.

"Thanks for watching over her. She's my baby sister and I think I'd die if something happened to her."

"Not a problem man. She is out right now. I think we'd best let her sleep. Then we can tickle her awake again. Thanks for the info by the way." Both men laughed.

"Yeah who knew she was that ticklish. It was fun seeing her laugh like that. Hell she's a little sister to me too." If Renee hadn't been asleep by then, she would have seen the expression on Leati's face that indicated that maybe he felt differently about her. Colby looked over at his sister and smiled at her serene sleeping face. She smiled softly in her sleep and rolled over, further enveloping herself in the duvet. And closer to Leati who was sitting watching her.

"She's something else. I hope Stephanie does right by her. Thanks for agreeing to watch over her. There's no one else I would trust more." Jon nodded, not seeming upset by Colby's remark. With a smile Colby and Jon left the room, agreeing to wake her in a few hours to get ready for Raw. Leati turned back to the young Diva and pulled her into his arms, pillowing her head on his broad chest.

"I know you're awake little one." She sighed and opened one deep brown eye, looking up at him before closing it again and cuddling closer. She felt his laughter.

"How'd you know?" he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I have a younger sister. She'd do it all the time to evesdrop on us." She shrugged and smiled shyly. Suddenly she was nervous. She was cuddled in the arms of the man she liked.

"I'd actually nap if I were you," he saw a look of anxiety on her face, "Don't worry. I won't go anywhere if it'll make you feel better. You're safe."

So she closed her eyes and squirmed to get comfortable in her covers and against him. Her head found its way to the center of his chest and she settled there. She found herself listening to his heart beat, slow and even, and was soon truly out.

Renee awoke about and hour and a half later to the tv on. When she opened an eye she saw a tattooed arm around her. Leati hadn't left. But Jon and her brother and joined them and they were all watching tv. Renee just pretended to still be asleep as she laid against his warm body. She never felt safe in anyone's arms by her brother's until now. Colby told Leati that he and Jon were goung to get food and to wake her up in about forty five minutes. She snuggled closer, like she would if she was still asleep.

She stretched out and acted surprised when she bumped into his hard body. He smiled down at her. She smiled back shyly. Before she could talk or move, he rolled them both over so he was over her. He put his arms on both sides of her. She didnt feel scared because she knew he wasn't going to hurt her. Besides she was still cocooned in her blanket. She dared to look into his eyes. He was absolutely beautiful.

And he was focused on her. That made her a bit insecure. She never thought of herself as beautiful.  
Before she could think another thought, his lips were on hers. She inhaled sharply, surprised. Too soon he broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers, keeping the majority of his weight off her.

She glanced away quickly and felt him chuckle. She realized that her brother and Jon knew she was awake and were taking their time with the food. Her face heated.

"You are so beautiful," Leati whispered against her hair, rolling them over again so that she was back on his chest. She traced her fingers along the tattoo on his arm, a tribute to his heritage. She sighed contently.

"Comfortable?"

"Mmm. Very. You make a very nice teddy bear." She could feel his laughter shake them both.

"Just don't tell anyone that. Im supposed to be badass and mean, remember?"

"I know. I wont. I guess I don't have to worry about not having my brother if I have a bad night," a realization hit her, " hey wait a minute! It was no accident that I ended up sharing a room with you was it?"

He smiled brilliantly at her before kissing her again. Well she had her answer. She dared to look into his grey eyes. She wiggled herself a little loose from the blanket and wrapped her now free arms around his neck. Her fingers stroked through his surprisingly soft hair. He kissed her again tenderly and sat up with her in his lap.

All too soon the other two returned, hoping thier plan had worked. They got their confirmation when they saw the young Diva curled around Leati.

"Comfy little sister?" Colby teased. She glared at her brother. He just laughed. Her face heated and she buried herself in the blanket.

"Nice Colby. Oh well. I guess we'll just have to tickle her out." Jon chuckled before taking his turn to pounce. She kicked at both and turned away. Colby stroked his sisters hair. He knew he'd upset her

"Sorry baby girl. I shouldn't have teased. You know I love you right?" The hair moved, indicating that she was nodded. He pulled her out of the blanket and kissed her forehead.

"I'm totally all for the mushy moment but I'm hungry!" Jon pouted. He and Leati handed out the food. They had gotten Wendy's which Colby knew was his sisters favorite.


	3. Backstage

**A/N: sorry for the delay. I've been sick. This chapter is a bit shorter than I wanted but its here. **

The small group hung out in the hotel, laughing and talking. All too soon it was time to go. They gathered up their various gear.

Renee followed her brother to the locker room that they would share with her, before stepping out so she could get changed into her ring gear. She had black leather shorts that had lace zig zagging at the sides, a purple and green corset laced top and tight boots that matched her corset.

She yelled for one of the guys to give her a hand lacing up her corset. Leati stepped in, much to her chagrin. He started laughing at the look on her face. He kissed her nose and spun her around. He quickly laced up the back. He stepped back to look at her. He drew in a shaky breath.

"Whew. You look. Stunning." she looked up at him. Her deep brown eyes met his blue grey and she hesitantly smiled.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. I also think your brother is going to have a heart attack when he sees you!" She laughed easily.

"He still sees me as his baby sister. I'll never grow up to him!"

"But that's what big brothers do baby. They protect thier little sister. He loves you."

"I know. It's just so infuriating at times!" They both laughed and walked out. As predicted, Colby near had kittens over her outfit. While not extremely revealing, it was Tight. He had a hard time admitting that his baby sister wasn't a baby anymore.

He wrapped her up in his arms and then sat her down. They went over the plan for the evening. She was going to get herself involved in a match that involved Cena and Bryan. The Bellas were her target. They were supposed to try to distract Colby.

Renee decided to go by her childhood nickname, Renny, to avoid confusion with Renee Paquette, who everyone knew as Renee Young. She waited with her brother and the boys for the Shield's music to hit. She'd be walking down with them.

Special Op blared through the arena and it was time.


	4. Her First Match

Renee stood proud and walked down the ramp with her brother. He and Leati were teaming up with her to face the New Age Outlaws and AJ Lee.

"Well. It looks like AJ is going to be in the match after all." John Lakefield loves to state the obvious. Of late AJ's newest boy toy was Billy Gunn. Renee had teased the pint sized Diva earlier about how much he resembled Nick Nemeth, her best friend. (a/n: that's Ziggler!)

"That's Cora Rollins. She's the younger sister of Seth. She made quite a commotion. She was called straight up, skipping our developmental NXT." Michael commented.

"She has serious natural talent, I was impressed when she tried out. She's capable of things that divas who have been here for years aren't." John, as the general manager of NXT, had seen her try out.

Renee glanced over to the other side of the ring. AJ smiled, a bit crazily as per her character, and gave a small wave in her direction. It was no secret that she liked Colby. A lot. As much as Renee herself loved Leati.

The bell rung and her brother started things off with "Road Dogg" Jesse James. Colby used his speed to send the older Superstar reeling. Renee loved to watch her brother. Colby bounced off the ropes and clotheslined him. Road Dogg quickly tagged in AJ, requiring Colby to tag in her.

AJ circled around the young Diva.

"AJ Lee sizing up her young opponent. The youngest Diva in the history of sports entertainment at barely eighteen. Renee Rollins seems to be doing the same. Who's gonna strike first?" Michael commented.

"It seems to be AJ. Pre emptive strike by the Divas Champion. Oh! Counter by Rollins. Er Renee." John took over and the two argued back and forth on who was better. In the ring, Renee threw the tiny Diva to the ground. She lunged at Billy and made the tag.

Renee went to tag Leati in, but Billy grabbed her.

"Renee trying to get to it seems Reigns, but Billy Gunn not letting her. That against the rules! Let her go!" Michael commanded, seconds before Billy threw her out of the ring.

"This isn't good. She's still the legal er woman and the referee has no choice but to start counting. Wait! She's climbing back in the ring."

Colby distracted Billy so that she could get to Leati. She tagged him in and he went after Billy. He wasn't too happy that he'd laid a hand on Renee.

He went for his Superman punch and landed it. Billy went down. And stayed down. The bell rung and Renee has just won her first match. Leati and Colby hoisted her up and then hugged her. It was perfect.

Backstage everyone was smiles. Billy and Jesse congratulated them. It was a good match, even if she was sore. Renee Young, whom Renee had christened Rennie, was waiting for an interview. The confusion backstage had led to Renee being called by her middle name, Cora. (A/n: and Renee Lopez, you know the main girl, will be called Cora in the ring in this story hence forth. Cora Rollins in the ring and Renee Lopez out. Renee young will be referred to as Rennie. Sorry for confusion).

"You having the same first name as me gets quite confusing. But I understand we will call you by your middle name?"

"That will be easier. Calling me Cora. I'd hate to get mixed up. I suck at interviews!" Rennie laughed.

"Besides it's a pretty name," Leati said, dropping a kiss on her forehead before they all walked away.


	5. Butterfly Catcher

**A/N: sorry for the delay. I got a new job. And I know this is a bit short. This chapter takes place around the beginning of May 2014 and a few months after the last chapter. **

Renee glanced around. She couldn't believe that she was a Diva. But she was. She was backstage. And she was soon to get her first title shot. It had been a long few months. She couldn't wait.

She and Leati had only gotten closer, the eighteen year old diva's first true love. And Colby was happy. He trusted his best friend with his baby sister. And now he stood by her as she prepared to face off against Paige. She knew that the Diva would not be an easy girl to beat but she loved a challenge.

It was time. Renee couldn't wait. And Stephanie had given her great news, she got to choose her own theme music. She had chosen 'Never Gonna Stop Me' a remake of the original by Rob Zombie. Tonight was her first time using her own music. The Shield Diva was still fighting with her brother and the others, but it was nice to also have her own identity.

Her music hit and she threw her head back and moved through the curtain. Locking eyes with Saraya (Paige) , she smiled and strutted to the ring.

"A very confident Cora heads to the ring. Could she be the youngest Divas champion? She is already the youngest talent on the roster. And the Diva has what it takes." JBL sung her praises.

"My question is: where is the Shield?" Ever skeptic, Michael wondered if the Shield would get involved with the match. JBL assured everyone that the Shield wouldn't cost Renee her chance.

She stepped in the ring and that bell rung. She and Sara circled the ring. They locker eyes. Sara made the first move and Renee countered. The two divas were good friends outside the ring. It was becoming a back and forth type of thing until Sara went for a clothesline and missed. Renee took a chance and she hit Blackout. She quickly covered Sara and couldn't believe it when that bell rang.

"Here is your new and youngest champion in WWE history: Cora Rollins!" Lillian beamed with pride.

Special Ops hit and her brother came out running first, followed closely by Leati. Jon followed behind. Colby picked her up and spun her around. Leati kissed her soundly, much to the shock of the crowd and even Jon kissed her cheek. They were so proud.


End file.
